Kirsty Tate
Kirsty Tate is one of the main protagonists in the Rainbow Magic series, alongside her best friend Rachel Walker. She is the daughter of Mr Tate and Mrs Tate (see The Tate Family). Appearance Kirsty has dark brown hair that changed lengths over the years, with it being cut shorter in a bob in the earlier series, in comparison to it usually medium-length the rest of the time. Sometimes her hair is shown to be in a ponytail or pigtails. In the film, her hair colour is black and is loose just down to the shoulders. The colour of her eyes is unknown. Official Facebook description Kirsty is a bit of a nervous flyer, but when the situation requires action she forgets about her fear of heights and will fly with abandon. (Rachel thinks that when it comes to flying, Kirsty thinks too much). Kirsty loves a mystery. She's very good at figuring out riddles and puzzles. She's a 'big picture' thinker who loves to put the clues together and play a hunch. Sometimes she knows what Jack Frost is going to do even before he does! When she grows up Kirsty wants to be an archaeologist or a famous detective. Personality Kirsty is kind and clever, as well as loyal, fun-loving and adventurous. She is light on her feet, quite fast and usually makes up the plans. Fun Facts * Favourite Colour: Pink * Pets: Pearl, her cat. * Hobbies: Ballet, dancing, painting, drawing, singing, acting, science. * Unforgettable Adventure: Fairyland Music Festival and the Fashion Show. * Favourite Book: Books by Poppy Fields *School Friends: Jessica, Molly, Lucy, Hannah, Ali, Dylan, Arthur, Liam, Jamal, Paul, Ed and Sophia. Age See the main article. Biography Kirsty is a village girl, living in Wetherbury Village with her parents and her cat, Pearl. She is fun, smart, reliable and creative, being good at ballet (Giselle, Paige, Melodie), acting (for tricking goblins) and painting (Violet). Despite this, she has shown nerves at the idea of being on stage (Una). She is rather light on her feet, and is in a cheerleading troupe (Carmen). She is quite popular, and has many friends, but her best friend is Rachel. Kirsty's favourite colour is pink (Trixie, Phoebe), in comparison to Rachel's purple. Despite this, Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Kirsty looked best in was red (Destiny). Kirsty loves it when her mum and dad let Rachel and her go off on their own and have adventures. She likes school, as well as her teachers, such as Mrs Hilaria (Addison), though she tries not to be a teacher's pet. Kirsty enjoys rollerskating and ice skating, in comparison to Rachel preferring skateboards. On their winter holidays, whilst Rachel chose a snowboard, Kirsty instead went for skis. Kirsty is braver and more adventurous than Rachel, though Rachel's habit of getting caught or frozen implies that Kirsty is the less impulsive of the duo, a fact supported by her often being the one who usually makes the plans to retrieve the fairies' lost objects. It is assumed that both Kirsty and Rachel enjoy the book Cinderella, as it is often depicted in the series (Hannah, Honor, Paige). It is also apparent that Kirsty is interested in princesses (Princess Fairies). Kirsty previously went to school at Orchard Primary School, as well as Wetherbury College (though it is unknown when in her education this was), and is currently attending Wetherbury High (Carly). Kirsty loves music and dancing, although she and Rachel are self-admittedly bad at it (Music Fairies), and it has been noted that she's aware of being an awful singer (Adele). Trivia *Kirsty was the 3rd character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book. Mr Walker was the 2nd and Rachel was the 1st. *Kirsty's name is commonly misread as Kristy. *Kirsty is three months older than Rachel (Cherry), and her birthday is often around the Easter holidays (possibly in April or thereabouts). *Kirsty is shown to like sweets, maybe just for her birthday or for fun (Sweet Fairies). *Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!" and Aunt Harri (Lottie). *In the audio stories read by British actress Sophia Myles, she portrayed Kirsty with a Welsh accent. *In the movie, Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Lucy Delaiche. *According to My Big Book of Fairies, Kirsty lives down a street called Wether Way. *Like Rachel, Kirsty is an only child. *Though Kirsty's name is the same in both the UK and US prints of Rainbow Magic, it differs in other countries: **In the French adaptions, Kirsty's name is Betty. **In the Spanish adaptions, Kirsty's name is Cristina. **In the Swedish adaptions, Kirsty's name is Kristin. **In the German adaptions, Kirsty's name is Mona. **In the Indonesian adaptions, Kirsty's name is actually Kristy. **In the French Canadian adaptions, Kirsty's name is Karine Taillon. Do you like Kirsty? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Brown haired characters Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Long haired characters Category:Short haired characters Category:Characters wearing tights Category:Characters wearing ballet pumps Category:Characters wearing leggings Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Characters wearing high heels Category:Characters who wear socks Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:K Category:T Category:Characters who wear purple Category:Characters who wear red Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear yellow Category:Characters who wear green Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Characters who wear pink Category:Characters who wear white Category:Characters who wear brown Category:Non-fairy characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pages with images Category:Scottish accent humans Category:Characters who wear jeans Category:Girls Category:Characters who carry bags Category:Fairies Category:Humans Category:Tate family Category:Characters who have their shirt showing off her belly button Category:Characters wearing Mary Jane shoes Category:Characters who wear earmuffs Category:Bare footed humans Category:Female Category:Characters who wear gloves Category:Characters wearing coats Category:Characters wearing playsuits Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters who wear black Category:Characters who wear grey Category:Characters who wear scarves Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Celebrities Category:Actresses